Resident Evil: The Burnside Chronicles (summary)
by david.conaway1
Summary: Author's note: with school and RE6 now out I am having less time to work with, so rather than doing it in a more story oriented format I am going to do summaries. They will still be quite long but pertain to multiple chapters. This will be updated as time allows. Thanks and I hope you all enjoy! : )


Burnside summary

Action and Ashley Live together in the Pueblo village for some time, running errands like hunting and even going to a supermarket filled with ex-enemies from RE4 (Slasher as a butcher example). Eventually, a plane crashes and they are sent out to investigate. At this point they discover the pilot, Claire Redfield.

Shaken up, they help her from the explosion, as militia energies enter the scene. Ashley twists her ankle and must r protected by Action and Claire.

Action definitely reminds Claire if someone...

Eventually, the leader if the enemy military reveals himself to be Jack Krauser! At this, Ashley has flashbacks and throws up with Action holding her and keeping her hair back. Supposedly, Krauser has somehow become in charge if an experimental U.S. special forces division revolving around the use of parasitic experimentation in war criminals and mercenaries to make them near mindless slaves like the las Plagas, but resilient to pain like the zombies are. A hybrid simply referred to as C.

Krauser threatens the village to surrender Ashley to them or they will be under jurisdiction to take her by force and kill all the villagers as enemies of the state.

The villagers do not want Ashley to sacrifice herself, them all believing that this is some sort of trap.

Ashley however volunteers to leave, not wanting to see everyone get hurt.

Action and Claire walk her to the rally point, where they are beat down and held at gunpoint, as Krauser reveals his agency to have gone rogue from the U.S. having been disbanded for unethical reasons.

Krauser prepares to execute Claire and Action, as Claire begins reveal to Action who she thinks he really is.

Ashley is supposedly meant only as leverage and random, but they sense there's more to it than that.

Before the shots were fired Merchant yells "Matalo!" (Meaning fire) and a group of Ganados fire and throw flash grenades, saving them.

War begins back in the village as parasite dogs and villagers, as well as a few castellans rally to protect the village. Ashley thinks she can see someone from the corner of her eye? Louis!?

Ashley uses a bolt-action riffle in the tower as the rest battle on ground.

They hold off the enemy and their AK's until mortar fire begins and the town once modern and peaceful becomes decimated in explosions I stones. Ashley saves Action with a sniper shot while he is in shock of all his friends dying. His dog dives in the way of an attack and appear to have died.

Soon the watchtower collapses, but Ashley miraculously survive and are saved by merchant as they evacuate everyone Ito the church tunnel, sealing the doors.

Turns out this building and tunnel has been reinforced as an advanced shelter. However, several undead seem to reside there now. A few more advanced creatures appear but are scare off by a RE5 did mutation that seals itself back up revealing it to be Actions dog! Smiling and Action babies it "You little devil" it gives Ashley kisses as Action pretends to do the same to her as well.

Turns out the villagers turn to Ashley and thank her for her bravery to the town now more than ever, revealing that they knew it was her, the president's daughter at the time from so long ago (sudden knees to action).

Merchant reveals a prophecy hidden in the old church that tells of a girl like Ashley and gives mention to The Lord of The Flies (appearing as the insects from the sewers). Supposedly this girl controlled them and whoever could control her would become the lord. Salazar apparently believed heavily in this and it seems he may have I visioned Ashley to be the girl.

At that moment, the bell rings symbolizing the enemy is close. Action Ashley and Claire prepare to leave in Action's red car.

Before they go however, as Claire prepares to load up supplies, Action and Ashley are pulled aside by merchant as he hands him some sort of golden luger, found with Action when he first appeared in the village.

With a loving farewell, they depart.

At the church, Action Claire an Ashley lure the undead mutations away in his car to the old school (assault shotgun in a locker) and to an empty ground seeming to be by the lake (jailbreak in the trunk).

Around this time they are attacked by a zombie ambush.

Action uses the golden luger from his father and Claire goes into a state of shock, forcing Ashley in but mocking her head out on a dumpster near the castle gates.

The camp for the night in the nearby woods across the lift.

Claire questions Action about it and gasps.

She reveals a duplicate luger given to her by her long lost friend that she came here to find.

Claire reveals how she got there and her purpose in a flashback...

Claire met with Ada at the outgoing president's party (Ashley's father). The two discussed the job and what went wrong, as well as negotiate information on Steve Burnside.

Soon the outbreak occur there at Camp David and the girls are forced into the basement levels and must hold off shoulders fighting to execute all enemies and survivors, claiming to be with the U.S. government. The zombies attack them too however and Clair and Ada fight their way to the surface several miles away.

At this point, Claire begs Action to show her his face concealed under his bandana, despite it being severely scarred and lacerated. Ashley is asleep, and Action does feel a connection to her, so he agrees...

...Claire breaks down when she cannot tell and cries apologizing.

Action comforts here there by the campfire in the woods. Ashley is secretly awake now and watches, curious an a little upset, but sad for Claire, even after all of this time being close to her crush Leon.

Now that she clearly likes another man on some level, this man may be who Ashley is meant to be with: someone who really and deeply cares about her, despite them teasing each other.

The story returns to Ada and Claire in the flashback at a deserted airport in the rain. Claire gets into her plane as she confers the target information based in a beacon on radar. Once she leaver, Ada's story takes over.

She arrives on the island a little after the crash to find Ashley gone and Leon seemingly dead. She injects him with something...as the remaining crew members reanimate into zombies. She fights them all of at first but is almost bitten. She is saved however by the throwing of a hatchet belonging to Leon. He holds his gun crossed with his flashlight and the fight of the horde.

Ada reveals that her source is waiting for them in a nearby town mall. She reassured Leon that Ashley is alive and safe (showing him surveillance pictures dangerously similar to Actions), but insists if they don't meet the source that a viral outbreak may occur.

At the mall, a gassing transform into zombies and they fight through the chaos. It is then that the two are separated. Ada witnesses the outgoing president with Adam (the new one) questioning the motives behind the attack. Apparently they were given coordinates by U.S. military hardware that sent out a distress call and an imminent attack and act of terrorism in the area.

As the others leave, Ashley's father remains with his group of guards wishing to search the grounds for Ashley, when Krauser appears with his forces and informs them that he had the distress call made. At this, Krauser's half zombies open fire and apparently kill everyone there.

Ada flees while Leon is down below and encounters Krauser. He is knocked unconscious.

Leon wakes up attached to none other than his last cell ate there on the island...Louis Sera! He is dressed like a mountaineer with a thick set of facial hair, apparently not eating in days. Apparently he uses a virus similar to that used by Wesker to revive himself before appearing in front of Leon wars ago and being murdered by Saddler.

The two recover Louis's serum from the base and flee as it explodes. They run out to see Ashley, Action and Claire confronted by Krauser. As the chaos insures, Leon distracts them while Louis runs off to find Ada at the village.

Soon Ada and Louis are playing catch-up, going after Krauser and his army, who is going after Ashley and Leon who is also going after her.

They all finally meet and a desolate area just on the other side of the castle gates.

Action sees his father in the moonlight and runs to him, but soon finds Krauser behind his stabbed foster father as he pushes his victim to the ground. The gang quickly runs up to them as Action, Claire and Ashley lean over Merchant as he dies...

"The Church was destroyed...we tried everything...everyone's either dead...or infected...I'm sorry son."

(Holds a powerful magnum)

In rage Action grabs his golden lugers and runs towards Krauser opening fire but is swiftly pushed aside.

Ashley limps back, still injured as the rest attack but to no avail against Krauser's mutated arm.

Leon stands in the open between Ashley and Ada. Claire and Louis are to the far right and Action is to the far left.

Leon is the only one able to fight, not giving up but injured and fighting hand to hand with Krauser. Soon Krauser draws his AK one handed and points toward Ada.

Leon calls her name and collapses towards her to no avail.

At this, Krauser wields Merchants Hand Cannon with the other hand and points towards Ashley.

"Mission failed Comrade"

The shot is fired and heads towards Ashley...

As Action jumps in front of Ashley, shielding her in a big with his body, blocking most of the bullets from going through as he sighs in a deathly state. Krauser continues to fire switching back to the AK and laughing evilly like a maniac.

A familiar scene unfolds viewed from the side as Ashley leans over Action.

"Oh, Henry...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, they would've come for us anyway. We'd be dead with the other Ganados."

"This is all my fault..."

"He would have followed you anywhere, but you came here.

I don't mean to sound selfish, but the attack was the best thing that could've ever happened to me; it led me to you!"

Action holds Ashley's cheek as blurry flashback overlays.

"I...I'm glad I met you...I...I love you...Ash..."

At that the screen fades to black the view seems to fall over Louis cries out to a blacked out Claire beside him as.

Ashley breaks down in front of Action's body.

Krauser fires another round off at Ashley's head as Leon dives in being to shield her. It goes straight through her head...

And she just stands there...

Before looking up with red eyes as the bullet comes back out and is fired back at Krauser, taking him by surprise and damaging him. He fires his AK into her while the others are helpless to only watch as she walks towards him unshaped, as she raises her arms toward him and fired the shots.

"You BITCH! That is MY rightful power to control.

You're dead; little fly queen, you and Action will to in hell!"

"Action...AHHhHhhh!"

Ashley lets out a supersonic siren scream that burst from her mouth and forces Krauser back like a hurricane gust, as his parasite inside of him cries out of his mouth in agony! Everyone else shields their ears and Actions parasite seems to react too.

Once the sound ceases, Krauser retreats.

"(deep breaths)...we'll finish this later." with that he leaps into the air and disappears.

Ashley collapses to the ground as Leon holds her, calling out her name; tears in his eyes for the first time as the rest join him.

"Leon...why..."

Leon yells out emotionally at the top of his lungs with a seemingly dead Ashley in his arms.

Claire stays in her coma and remembers how she met Louis at the seemingly abandoned laboratory by the rocky ocean.

They enter the ruins and are confronted by a mutated nemesis T-102XV. It was red and wielding a giant assault shotgun. The pieces to the puzzles and pieces they access the elevator to the observatory, very much active with beaker of liquid and active machinery, with Krauser in a silky without his arm, still recovering from his diffract by Ada.

He returned here to his master, Albert Wesker, who initiated Operation Inferno; since Wesker couldn't "save" the world, he instructed Krauser to release the Veronica virus upon the world. Believed uncontrollable, it would randomly kill and overtake the world.

That reveals that Steve (Action) is still alive, recovered from the nuclear explosion at the Antarctic base by Wesker to salvage a sample of the Virus... His "backup" plan.

However, after Steve was able to control the virus, Wesker wanted to analyze how to prevent it from happening with his super zombies. Afterwards, Krauser was supposed to destroy Steve to prevent any accidents from happening and tie up loose ends. However, Krauser was curious how he was able to control the virus, and decides to have some fun with him.

At that, Steve is raised from the groin in shackles, apparently drugged and beaten half naked.

Claire cries out his name and the Nemesis appears, but is ordered to stop after knocking Claire over by Krauser. The two were made to watch Steve e injected with a Ne Alpha parasite to deform and empower him, as well as completely control him.

First Steve picks up a classic launcher and attacks. He is shot in the back of the head by Louis and his Red9. Claire slaps him in protest for fear of him killing Steve.

However, Steve rises up in his green body and drops the launcher as his

Steve mutates into his Veronica form, save for several mutant red tentacles on his right arm and a left one under his left wrist.

The target ridicules in his eyes glow and he swings his giant sword, accidentally hitting his brother creature the Red Baron nemesis.

They begin to fight as Krauser joins the fight and attacks Claire and Louis. When he is forced ours of the battle to heal, the two attack the Nemesis. Eventually, he fights the two of them twice before the nemesis wakes up and continues fighting and Krauser returns.

After the third time, Steve's retinal display changes the status of Claire and Louis from enemy to unknown.

Krauser orders him to attack as it breath heavily and begins thinking and feeling.

As a processing screen appears in Steve's eyes, Krauser hits Steve and sends a painful electric shock through his body using his phone.

Claire cried out him as Louis holds her back. Louis is then knocked out by Krauser as Krauser walks casually over to Claire on her knees. \

Nemesis tackles Louis into Claire, but Krauser punishes it for interfering.

Steve looks up behind Krauser and gets up, preparing to attack.

Instead, he swipes Krauser in the back knocking him over.

"Claire! Run!

At that, Krauser stabs Steve in the back. Steve began to transform back, but is knocked free by the Nemesis.

At that things begin exploding and chemicals start igniting.

Krauser struggles to get up as Claire and Louis help Steve up an out as he miraculously heals.

Krauser hurls his knife at Steve like a boomerang as Steve trips. At this, Claire yells out his name and slides his two golden Lugers recovered from the factory across the table as e reminisces and sees past scenes in their gilded reflections.

He fires at it and Krauser rapidly, hitting the knife into Krauser's eye, breaking open his scars as he cries out in agony.

The elevator closes with Steve, Claire and Louis in it (Claire perching Krauser like the scene from titanic).

Krauser chuckles as the Nemesis gets back up in obedience and Krauser taps on his phone.

Steve leans on Claire as they seal the hatched door behind them and they reach the dock, a giant boat shed with a one man biplane and a jet ski.

"Go, I can fly, take the ski."

"No!"

"Claire it's the only way; we won't allege out fast enough on the ski."

They stare in silence as Louis prepares. Steve pays his stomach.

"I've put on a lot of weight anyway."

Claire cries but can't help but chuckle as they embrace."

"Claire! We need to go."

"Go Claire, its ok"

"I don't want to lose you again."

Steve reaches for his guns.

"You won't, I promise."

He hands his one gun to her.

"As long as you have this, there's hope. You gave me a second chance, I won't waste it, and I'll never forget you, I promise."

With that, Claire passionately kisses him, shocking him emotionally.

"CLAIRE! NOW!"Steve kisses her forehead and takes off for the plane.

As Claire and Louis escape, the plane begins to accelerate. Claire cannot look as she huddles Louis in emotion. Louis however sees in the corner of his eye as Krauser and the Nemesis pelt the plane with shells as the explosion f the factory takes hold and a painful cry let's out as the plane takes if into the distance, covered in flames, Severely burning his wounded face.

Louis said he had a friend (Ada) that would call her web he found him.

Action is rushed on a table into an old building as Ada presses her hand against a reader and a blue light appears from the doorway as everything goes white. He sees Ashley next to him on a table next and reaches out for her, eventually using his tentacle to touch her as he is pulled away.

Ashley stirs as he is wheeled away.

Louis finishes examining the two in a medical room. He comes out shaking his head, as


End file.
